


Number One World-Wide Trending Hashtag

by bananasinthesunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/bananasinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is in Florida with his family and Dan does a liveshow with a surprise ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One World-Wide Trending Hashtag

Phil was in Florida. Again. Dan had the flat to himself. Again. Those first few days being alone were great. Dan could close all the cabinet doors, walk around naked (with the curtains closed, of course), and watch whatever he wanted on telly.   
Around the third day, though, Dan started getting lonely. The doors on the cabinets were always closed, no one was there to laugh at his stupid puns, and no one would watch Buffy with him (for the fiftieth time.) Every time Phil went to Florida with his family, Dan missed him. A lot. The radio show was always the worst. Being on screen in front of their fans (they had all the same fans. Of course. And half of them were tweeting at him asking if he missed Phil) and without Phil to help announce the songs and music videos, the intro for internet news, no one to challenge him to draw things during the song requests. The radio show was hard, but Dan had handled it before. And besides, Phil would be home in three days. One radio show. No big deal.

And then one radio show became two when a tropical storm hit the part of Florida where Phil was staying, and every flight for a week was canceled. The flat was big and empty and Dan was very lonely. Two weeks without Phil.  
PJ, Bryony, Wirrow, and Louise all came over to try and distract him, with varying levels of success. Mostly, Dan just curled up in Phil’s York hoodie and watched old Youtube videos. He and Phil Skyped nearly every day and Phil still helped with all of the preparations for the radio show, but when that second Sunday rolled around, Dan felt lonelier than ever. He put on a happy face for the fans, but nearly every tweet and text the BBC got was “Where’s Phil?,” “Do you miss Phil?,” “When’s Phil coming back?”

The storms weren’t stopping and  Phil’s flight home was delayed another week. Even though he had promised he wouldn’t, Dan cried when Phil told him over Skype on a Monday night.  
“The storms make it too dangerous. No one’s gotten in or out of a Florida airport for weeks, and no one wants to. It’s been really bad, Dan.”   
The younger boy nodded at his laptop screen. “I know, it’s been all over the news. ‘Worst storm in a century’ they’re saying. Is there any way you could drive to another state and fly home from there?” Dan pleaded. He was in Phil’s bed, wrapped in the bright yellow Adventure Time hoodie.   
“I can’t.” Phil responded. “We already have tickets for next week or something, and it it’s delayed much more they’ll transfer us anyway, for free. It’ll only be another week, two at most.” Phil tried to smile, be cheery and hopeful, but Dan was spiraling further and further down. He hadn’t seen Phil in nearly three weeks and Dan missed his boyfriend desperately.   
“I miss you,” Dan whispered.   
Phil nodded. “I miss you, too. Florida is so far away. I miss your smell. I miss the sound of your voice and the smoothness of your skin. Dan, I miss you so much love, but we just have to do our best. Only a little longer.”   
Dan nodded, trying to cover his sniffles. They said goodbye shortly after that, as Phil had to have family dinner. Dan just curled up in Phil’s bed, in Phil’s hoodie, and decided that he could be sad for the rest of the night, but tomorrow, tomorrow would be a productive day. Maybe he’ll start a new video, or do a live show. A live show, that would be a good idea. Show that fans that he could be functional, at least for a day, without Phil.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Danosaurs! How’s everyone doing today? Enjoying the sunshine?" The chat flooded with responses. "Great says someone. Sunburned says someone. It’s only April you guys, no sunburns yet!" Dan tried very hard to ignore a full half of the messages, which all asked about Phil. Despite missing him desperately, Dan was determined not to talk about him too much, or at all is he could help it.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve done a liveshow, hasn’t it? Let’s see what I’ve done for the last few weeks. I posted a new video. If you guys haven’t seen it, you can click on the red button right there.” Dan pointed to the bottom of the screen. “It’s yet another ‘Reasons Why Dan’s a Fail,’ because I will never run out of reasons. Um, I also had the radio show a couple times. It was just me, which wasn’t great, but I survived.”   
The chat sped up, and Dan paused talking to try and read it. “Hang on guys, you seem to have a lot to say today. “‘Lonely radio show?’ someone asked. Yeah, a little. With Phil stuck in Florida because of all of these storms, I’ve been doing the radio show by myself. He’s still helpful with planning it and stuff, of course, but he can’t be there for the actual show. Hopefully he’ll be back for not this Sunday, but next week, depending on the weather and flights and things.”  
Dan took another break to read through the chat. Most of them were asking if he missed Phil. Stupid question. Even if he wasn’t Dan’s boyfriend, Dan and Phil were best friends and flatmates. Of course he missed Phil. Dan ignored the questions , and moved on to his Spotify update.   
The liveshow went on for another twenty minutes. Dan was getting stressed out by the chat constantly asking about Phil, and it made him miss his stupid boyfriend more.   
“Seriously, guys, stop asking about Phil. Yes, I miss him. He’s my best friend and he’s been gone for three weeks. Of course I miss him. But you guys constantly asking me about it is not helping.” Dan froze. “Did you guys hear that?” he whispered to the screen. Dan thought he had heard the floor creak out in the hallway. Ignoring the chat, Dan held his breath for a minute, waiting to hear more.   
“Sorry guys, I thought I heard something,” he said at a regular volume, forcing a smile. “I thought I was about to be kidnapped or something, but it was probably just my house being haunted. When Phil gets home we’ll have to do an exorcism or something. Dan took a couple deep breaths, doing his best to calm down while reading through the chat. Of course no one was in his house. All the doors and windows were locked, he and Phil were the only ones who had keys. It was all just fine.   
Dan shook his head, clearing the thoughts, and smiled at his fans. “Sorry guys, what was I saying?” Before anyone could type something in, a door down the hall slammed shut. Dan jumped about a foot in the air off of his bed, heart pounding.   
“Okay, guys,” Dan whispered, leaning close to the screen, “If I die or something, someone call 999. I’m going to go see if I left a window or something open.”   
Turning the laptop towards the door, Dan slipped off the bed, pulling the hood of his Manchester hoodie up. Before he could take a single step, Dan’s bedroom door swung open.  
Choking back a laugh, and possibly some tears, Dan flung himself at Phil, who held his arms open, a wide, bright smile on his pale face. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other, Dan trying very hard not to start crying.   
“I thought you were a robber or something,” he whispered into Phil’s shoulder.   
“Sorry bear, I didn’t mean to make so much noise, I just wanted to surprise you!”   
Dan raised his head from Phil’s shoulder and kissed him, holding their bodies close together.  
After a few blissful moments, Dan pulled away suddenly. “Shit, the liveshow?” Phil looked confused, before looking over Dan’s shoulder to see the chat on his laptop going crazy.  
“Did they just… See everything?” Dan murmured, his arms still around Phil’s waist. Phil just nodded, resting his forehead on Dan’s.   
“I guess… I guess it’s time to tell them.”   
Dan smiled a little. “It isn’t like we have a choice. It isn’t April Fool’s Day, no pranks…” Phil smiled widely.  
“I’m ready. Let’s go tell the world that Phan is real.”   
Holding hands, the two boys settled on to Dan’s bed.   
“Hey guys! I’m back from Florida! I came home a few days early to surprise Dan, but I didn’t realize you all were here…”  
“But you should all be grateful,” Dan butt in. “And yes, I’m ignoring the chat. We’ll get to it. Shush.”   
“Okay, guys, let’s get something straight. Dan and I’s personal live are our own. They’re called private lives for a reason. And we are under no obligation to share anything about ourselves with you. We can choose what we do and don’t share about ourselves and our lives on the internet. And several years ago we made the choice to keep our relationship private. For many, many reasons-“  
“Which we aren’t going to go into right now,” Dan added.   
Phil smiled at his boy friend, and continued. “That  being said, I guess we can’t really hide it now. Yes, Dan and I are together. We have been since 2009. Yes, we lied to you guys, and we really are sorry about that. But I, at least, don’t regret it.”  
Dan nodded his agreement. “Yeah, so, guys, we’d appreciate it if you don’t make this a big deal. Coming out to the world will be hard enough as it is, so, please, don’t overreact. I know Tumblr and the Phanfics will run wild, but please, we’re just two guys, trying to live our lives.”   
Phil nodded. “Okay, I think that’s all we needed to say…” he trailed off, looking at Dan. The younger boy nodded, and the both turned back to the screen.   
“Okay, bye guys! It was good talking to you!”  
“Bye!” Phil added, making a heart with his hands. Dan copied him, and pressed the “end show” button.

Shutting  the laptop lid, the two boys sat in silence for a minute, before turning to each other.  
“Well, that wasn’t  really how I planned on this night going,” Phil said, smile starting to grow on his face. Dan nodded.  
“Yeah, accidental outing us wasn’t really what I wanted to do, but now that we have… I feel good about it. Less worried, because now we don’t have to watch everything we say and do?”   
Dan started to smile and Phil leaned over, pressing their smiles together.   
“Maybe it wasn’t what we had initially wanted or planned,” Phil said once they pulled apart, “but I’m glad the truth is out, now. I’m glad I can show off my wonderful boyfriend to the whole world.”  
Dan blushed, and then his phone buzzed.   
“Uh oh,” Dan muttered, looking at the message on the screen. Phil raised an eyebrow. “PJ texted me. ‘#PhanIsReal’ is the number one worldwide trend on Twitter.”  
The two boys just stared at each other, before falling into each other, laughing so hard they cried. 


End file.
